ce n'est pas la guerre qui me tuera
by missmalfoy7138
Summary: beaucoup de monde retourne a poudlard pour une septième et dernière année, seul hermione ne sait pas la vraie raison, elle ne le sera que plutard dans l'année et par la dernière personne qu'elle aurait cru capable de lui dire...
1. de surprise en surprise

**Bonjour tt le monde et voila je me lance dans une fic.. Ma première f**ic!!!

après en avoir lu plusieurs je me suis dit qu'il été temps que se soit mon tour...

j'éspère que sa vous plaira...

Couple: hermione/draco

ginny/harry et peu-être d'autre par la suite!!!

je prend en compte le tome 6 et ceux d'avant et je tirerai peut être certains épisodes du tome 7 mais c'est pas sur ( je suis pas trop pour car le tome 7 révèle la fin d'harry potter par J.K.ROWLING)

Résumé: notre trio d'or décide de retourné a poudlard pour leur septième et dernière année d'études accompagnés des jumeaux Weasley qui se retrouve eux aussi a faire leur année d' ASPIC mais hermione découvrira que bien plus tard la raison qui a fait changer d'avis harry pour le faire revenir dans ce collège de sorcellerie, et elle l'aprendra par la dernière personne à qui elle aurait penser...

**_CE N'EST PAS LA GUEURRE QUI ME TUERA_**

**chapitre 1 :** _**De surprise en surprise**_

****

****

****

- QUOIIIII? Hurla soudain Hermione espèrant avoir bien mal compris ce qui s'en dit quelques seconde plutôt autour de la table.

Tout le monde semblait heureux de la nouvelle sauf la jeune amie d'Harry potter et de ron Weasley. La pauvre jeune fille était soudain devenu d'une pБleur hors du commun et se retenait comme elle pouvait de ne pas tomber dans les pommes ou de rendre ce qu'elle avait avaler un peu plus tôt , tous les yeux étaient rivés à présent sur elle ( ceux de mrs et mr Weasley, ceux de ginny fille de ces derniers , de ron son frère d'Harry de remus lupin, de tonks cette jeune Auror métamorphomage, des jumeaux Fred et georges tous deux étant aussi les grands frères de ginny). Ce qui en tous faisait vingt-deux yeux fixés sur elle, (nda: elle a de la change que maugrey ne soit pas au terrier ce jour la ).

- Hermione calme toi, qu'est ce qui t'arrive d'un coup? Demanda Harry qui la regardait maintenant bizarrement ne comprenant pas son comportement.

- Oui qu'est-ce qui se passe on dirait que le fait de savoir que mes frères vont revenir à Poudlard est pire qu'une attaque de Tu Sais Qui!

- Ron qu'en l'apellera tu voldemort? S'impatienta ginny.

- Rassure toi Hermione, rigola doucement Fred, on ne va pas détruire Poudlard tu pourras continuer d'étudier sans craindre que les murs de la bibliothèques s'effondre!

- Et même si on a dans l'idée de mettre en ruine ce petit château (regard noir de Mrs Weasley) on ne toucherait pas à ton sanctuaire c'est un des lieux qu'on prend le plus de soins a évité rassure toi !

Bien que l'humour sois la tout le monde resta quelque peu perturbé par la réaction de la gryffondor tout le monde aurait crue la voir réagir de la même sorte que la mère des jumeaux en les félicitant d'être revenu a la raison en décidant de reprendre leurs études mais non rien de cela à la place cette réaction assez violente et surprenante.

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans qu'Hermione ne s'explique envers qui que se soit mai plus personne n'osa poser de question depuis que Georges avait essayer le pauvre avait été remercier de s'intéresser a elle par un violent sortilège de chauve-souris qu'Hermione lui avait envoyer sans même le prévenir ah oui vous ne saviez pas Hermione était majeure depuis quelques temps déjà et ginny avait eu la bonté de lui apprendre se sort.

Et enfin vain le moment attendu de tous les jeunes gens du terrier le jour de la rentrée au collège de sorcellerie. Comme l'heure habitudes les garçons avaient décider de préparer leurs malles aux derniers moments aux grands désespoirs de Mrs Weasley et la grade rapproché du groupe qui les attendaient dans le petit salon de la maisons biscornue.

- Fred combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas utiliser la magie pour n'importe quoi?!! Cria Molly au bas des escaliers alors qu'une malle volait seule.

- C'est pas moi m'man!

- Désoler Mrs Weasley c'est moi. Répondit Hermione assez mal à l'aise

- Oh c'est rien Hermione! Les garçons et ginny ont bientôt finis?

-On est là maman!

- Bien allons-y alors!

Quelques minutes plus tard ils se retrouvèrent devant le train qui sifflait déjà ils se dépéchèrent de dire au revoir aux Weasley ainsi qu'aux autres qui les accompagnaient pendant que Molly faisait milles et une recommandations de sécurité et demandait aux jumeaux de se tenir a carreaux, pour enfin monter dans le train qui s'ébranla quelques secondes plu tard. Alors que tous le petit groupe partait sur leure droite en prévision de trouver un compartiment vers la fin du train Hermione elle partie sur sa gauche sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. C e n'est pas qu'elle ne voulait pas de leur compagnie loin de là (enfin en même temps la réalité était assez proche de cela). Mais c'était pour une tout autre raison qu'elle ne les avait pas rejoint, oui Hermione Granger avait pour ordres de rejoindre l'avant du train pour faire le voyages dans le compartiment des préfet-en-chef, statut qui lui avait été attribuer lors de cet été passer au terrier.

Arrivée enfin a destination la nouvelle préfète-en-chef fût plus que surprise! Et oui! Son homologue n'était autre que Draco Malfoy, le seul et l'unique, le prince des serpentards, le plus arrogants de tous les ados qui lui est été permis de rencontrer, le filleul du détestable professeur de potion, mais aussi celui qui avait fait rentrer les mangemorts dans l'enceinte du collège de sorcellerie, celui qui avait pour mission de tuer notre FEU Dumbledor, celui qui avait été innocenté par Harry lors d'un procès, celui qui avait ensuite disparus au yeux de tous Oui Draco Malfoy se trouvait dans ce compartiment même arborant fièrement - enfin plus ou moins fièrement - son insigne de préfet-en-chef, assis sur une banquette a regarder le paysage défiler sombrement sous ses yeux.

* * *

j'éspère que sa vous a plus!!

je sais le premier chapitre est un peu cours... (moi non plus j'aime pas les chapitres cours... :) donc promis les prochains seront plus longs, enfin si vous voulez qu'il y en ai des autres pour sa il faut me le dire donc reviews!!!!

j'accepte toutes les sortes de commentaires... merci d'avance!

bisous a tous


	2. question de securité

me voila avec mon deuxieme chapitre un peu plus long que le premier..

j'espere que sa vous plaira!! Bonne lecture

**Ce n'est pas la guerre qui me tuera**

**Chapitre 2 : Question de sécurité**

Bien qu'elle fût extrêmement perturbée la jeune fille n'en montra rien elle vit léviter sa malle jusqu'au fond du compartiment a coté d'une autre puis s'assit face au serpentard qui n'avait toujours pas tourné les yeux vers elle, et se mit elle-même a contemplé le paysage qui défilait à une rapidité remarquable… C e qui l'avait toujours étonnée était le fait que ce train puisse « rouler » aussi vite mais puisse leur laisser voir le paysage comme s'il passait par là à dos de cheval, et que malgré sa vitesse ils n'arrivaient toujours à Prés-Au-Lard que le soir venu bien qu'il partaient le matin de King cross… Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas comment se situait la magie, la sorcellerie par rapport a tout ça.

Quelques minutes passèrent ou peut être bien quelques heures, elle ne savait plus, n'avait plus aucune notion du temps, lorsque Draco tourna enfin la tête. Il la regarda comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu au par avant …

- Granger…

- Malfoy…

C'était leur façon à eux de se saluer. Bien sûr il ne fallait pas s'attendre a des retrouvailles attendrissantes non plus, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de méchanceté dans leur ton, non rien qui n'aurait pus prouver qu'ils étaient ennemis depuis six ans… Non. C'était un ton que l'on employait pour par pur politesse, celui que l'on employait avec une connaissance, ou bien un collègue.

- J e ne t'ai pas vu arriver, reprit celui-ci.

- C'est-ce que j'avais remarquer… lui répondit-elle.

Puis ils retournèrent chacun à leurs contemplations jusqu'au moment où la nouvelle directrice vint les voir.

- Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, bonjour.

- Bonjour! Répondirent-ils d'une même voix

- Bien, si je suis venue en personne vous parler, c'est pour une raison simple, cette année ne seras pas habituel, comme vous l'avez remarquer vous êtes tous deux les nouveaux préfet-en-chef, et Habituellement les préfets ne partagent simplement qu'une simple salle de bains. Mais pour vous cette année sera exceptionnellement différente.

Pour une question de sécurité « nous » avons décider de vous faire cohabiter dans les même appartements, qui ont pour principes les même que vos maisons c'est-à-dire une salle commune une salle de bains commune - ce qui différencie par rapport à vos anciens dortoirs- et chacun votre chambre, qui se décorera selon vos goûts et vos humeurs chaque jours.

Vos appartement se situent derrière un tableau représentant un elfe sous la neige aux troisième étage, une fois que vous serez devant vous vous présenterez au tableau puis vous choisirez votre mot de passe.

Pour les autres formalités constituant votre nouveaux statut nous en parlerons demain après votre journée de cours lors d'une réunion dans mon bureau dont le mot de passe est « RENAISSANCE ».

Un léger hochement de tête firent comprendre a la femme que les deux jeunes gens avaient tout assimilés sans problèmes alors après un bref « à plus tard » elle quitta le compartiments des préfet.

La fin du voyages se passa calmement -bien qu'Hermione fut déçue de voir que ses amis ne l'avaient pas cherchée. Hermione avait relu un fois de plus l'histoire de Poudlard, et Draco lui… n'avait cesser de regarder le paysage.

Une foi le train arrivé a Prés-Au-Lard ce fut le chao total, les cris de joies, des retrouvailles des anciens élèves, ou bien encor d'étonnement et d'émerveillement des nouveaux. Tous se bousculaient, certains ne sachant pas où aller d'autres pour retrouver leur camarades qui avaient disparus aux aussi bousculer , bref c'était la rentrée…

- Hermionnnnnnne!!!! Cria Ron où étais tu? on t'as chercher partout!!

- Et bien Ron, apparemment vous n'avez pas vraiment chercher partout sinon vous m'auriez retrouver…. Celui-ci sentit ses oreilles rougirent et regarda ses frères et Harry pour demander de l'aide.

- A croire qu'il y a des endroit du Poudlard express trop secret pour que nous puissions les connaître, ria alors Fred.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas que tu ne sache pas où est le compartiment des préfet-en-chef Fred…

Puis la jeune Femme avança pour pouvoir rejoindre une diligence, mais elle s'arrêta soudainement, certains première année furent étonner de la voir caresser dans le vide, d'autre voyaient un cheval squelettique d'un noir profond apprécier les caresses de la gryffondor, tout le monde avait arrêter de bouger et de parler face à cette scène mais elle ne s'en aperçue même pas, trop de peine était présente en elle, et de caresser ce sombras lui faisait un bien fou.

- Granger, tu ne devrait pas le caresser …sa porte malheur et en faisant ça … tu annonce ta propre mort.

En entendant ces mots, Granger leva la tête et plongea dans les yeux gris de Malfoy, puis détourna son attention et monta dans la calèche elle entendit Hagrid appeler les nouveaux, et vit Harry et les Weasley monter dans la même calèche qu'elle, pour se diriger enfin vers le château, leur maison pour une dernière année. Hermione savait que sa septième année n'allait pas être de tout repos, mais elle ne savait pas encor à quel point.

- Hermione? Appela doucement Ginny, Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit que tu était nommée préfète-en-chef?

- Par ce que vous ne me l'avez pas demandé.

- Mais enfin Mione , d'habitude ce n'est pas le genre de choses que tu cache … reprit doucement Harry

- Et tu crois franchement que j'ai eu le temps de vous en parler? Non! Plus elle parlait plus le ton de sa voix augmentait. Dois-je vous rappeler le nombre de fois où vous me laissiez seule pour je ne sais quelle raison , pour jouer au quidditch, pour parler entre « Hommes » discutions dans lesquelles évidemment Ginny elle était la bien venue sous prétexte d 'être ta petite amie, ou encore les fois où vous deviez assister les jumeaux pour tester leur expériences pour leurs nouvelles farces qu'ils feraient une foi de retour a Poudlard, j'ai peut-être passer les vacances Au Terrier mais j'ai passé mes vacances seule, alors je ne pense pas que se soit la peine de me juger simplement par ce que je ne vous ai pas dit que j' avait été nommée préfète-en-chef! Elle avait fini en hurlant, elle était rouge de colère et essouffler. Elle tourna finalement les yeux vers le sol de la calèche et resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'arrête devant les grande porte du château. Aucun d'eux n'avaient réagit face a la fureur de leur amie, ils avaient eux aussi baisser la tête…

Ils rentrèrent tous dans le chateau pour se dirriger vers la grande salle, où comme chaque année le buffet de rentrée aurait lieu apres la cérémonie de repatition...

* * *

voila j'espère que sa vous a plus merci d'etre venu lire!!

gros bisous a tous!! jvous embrasse


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le troisième chapitre!!!

**RAR:**

Smiley5501 Ma première review!! Tu peut pas savoir à quel point sa ma fait plaisir quend je l'ai reçu!! ;) Merci pour ton soutien! j'espere que ce chapitre te plaira aussi! Dit moi ce que tu en pense! mici!! bisouilles a toi!

Hachi01 Merci d'être venue lire ma fic et de m'avoir laisser une reviews! sa me fait plaisir que tu ai bien aimer les chapitre précedants!! tu attendait la suite.. et bien la voilà!! bisouilles a toi

Tititaisant Oui Elle leur en a bien balancer là hein!! lol Sa ma fait un bien fou d'écrir se passage lol non seulement sa ma déstresser moi même mais en plus c'est un moment capitale pour la suite de mon histoire... jsuis contente que sa t'est plus! ;) lol bisouus

**Ce n'est pas la guerre qui me tuera**

**Chapitre 3** **Quand la colère prend une Granger**

Le repas c'était passé tranquillement pour certain surtout les premières années qui étaient bien trop timides pour parler à d'autres, joyeusement pour d'autres qui se racontaient leur vacances d'été... Mais il fût assez mouvementé pour notre jeune préfète-en-chef qui avait été harcelée par les escuses de ses amis qu'elle avait, bien sur, finit par accepter, on ne change pas une griffondor facilement! Une foi le festin terminé tout comme son homologue elle s'était dirrigée aux troisième étage et elle cherchait maintenant le fameux tableau de l'elfe sous la neige. Une fois qu'elle l'eu trouver elle attendit Mafoy qui ne tarda pas du tout. Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux face au tableau d'une magnifique elfe brune vêtue d'une robe ancéstrale légère, bleutée. L e serpentard se racla la gorge pour se faire remarqué de la peinture magiquement animée où l'esprit de l'être résidait.

La jeune femme tourna finalement la tête dans leur direction.

-Oh vous êtes les préfets-en-chefs! dit-elle avec une voix mélodieuse, Je me présente je suis Masaëlle la gardienne de vos nouveaux appartements!, je vous souhaites la bienvenue!

- Bonjour, je suis hermione granger de gryffondor, et voici mon homologue Draco Malfoy de serpentard. Merci de nous acceuillir aussi bien!

- Ce n'est pas un problème je suis heureuse de pouvoir proteger les appartements de deux étudiants tels que vous! Pouvez vous choisir votre mot de passe s'il vous plait?

- Ca c'est une bonne idée! intervaint le blond d'un coup, (c'est bien gentil les politesse mais faut pas en abuser non plus, j'aimerais bien entrer dans ma chambre!), sa sera... "ever"

- Très bien!

Le t'ableau s'écarta majestueusement du mur pour laisser les deux élèves entrer et découvrir leurs appartements. Ils entrèrent dans leurs salle commune, une salle immense aux couleurs chaude. Il y avait face a eux une grande baie vitré qui parcourai toute la surface de la salle donnant vue sur le magnifique parc de poudlard, dans un coin de la pièce tronait une cheminé où un feu rouge et or jouait lentement, face a elle un grand canapé de couleur chocolat avec deux canapé de couleur beige, ainsi qu'une petite table basse en vers au milieu de ceux-ci. sur un autre mur on pouvait distinguer une petite bibliothèque qui ferait vite le bonheur de notre jeune lione, sur la gauche un escalier de quelques petites marches qui menait a trois tableaux, un ou un serpent glissait lentement dans une grande prairie, un autre laissait voir une sirène se brosser gentillement ses longs cheveux soyeux et le dernier était un lion qui regardait les elèves en ronronnent tendrement. Hermione se dirrigea d'abbord vers la salle de bain, pour y décrouvrir une salle simple avec deux éviers accommodés tous deux d'un miroir et de tiroir de rangement, une douche vitrée, une baignoire avec une multitude de robinets, puis des toillettes, le tout fait de marbre blanc fissuré de noir. Une fois ressortie elle ne trouva pas son homologue qui devait deja se trouver dans sa chambre, alors elle décida de se dirrigée a son tour dans la sienne, mais avant d'y entrer elle chercha un mot de passe que son ennemi ne trouverai pas facilement... alors elle choisit "Draco Malfoy" ... Qui penserait a cela? Personne! Donc personne ne pourrait penétré son intimitée. Une fois dans la chambre cele-ci prit une teinte vermeille. Elle y découvrit un grand lit à baldaquin, surplomber d'une fenêtre, en face se trouvait un grand bureau où se trouvait déjà ses affaires de cours rangés par les elfes de maison sans doute, il y avait ausi une grande armoire ou tous ses habits se trouvaient, également rangés par les elfes. Elle fût heureuse de se trouver ici tout était magnifique. Elle se désabillat et trouva le sommeil dans ses draps de satin aux même couleurs que la chambre.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que les cours avaient commencé et beaucoup de choses avaient changer dans l'école de sorcellerie de poudlard! Il Yavaient deux nouveaux professeurs, enfin pas tellement nouveaux en ce qui concernait la DCFM. Le professeur Lupin enseignait a nouveaux cette matière et personne ne s'en plaignait, bien au contraire! Tous les élèves étaient heureux en particulier Notre granger, elle se disait qu'au moin avec un aussi bon prof elle serai sur d'etudier les cours qu'il fallait pour réussir ses ASPIC. Il y avait aussi le nouveaux professeur de métamorphose une jeune femme se prénomant Miss Walse et ses cours n'etai pas mal aux point de vue de tous, enseignants commes élèves.

Les septièmes et cinquièmes années était déjà surcharger de devoirs, de parchemains plus que nombreux a rendre chaues jours, et aucun professeurs n'y allaient de main morte surtout pas le professeur Rogue -qui lui aussi malgres le meutre de Dumbledor- était revenue a poudlard.

Nos deux préfets étaient éxtenués entre leur travail scolaire leurs rondes nocturnes, mais surtout a cause des jumeaux Weasley qui n'en finissaient pas avec leur "Farce Et Attrape Pour Sorcier Facétueux".Nombre d'élèves s'étaient retrouver à l'infirmerie pour des saignements de nez des vomissements, pour avoir changer de couleur de peau en passant du vert au fushia, pour avoir eu des furoncles douloureux, ou encor pasqu'ils c'etaient mis a fumer par tous les orifices possibles, et bien d'autre choses...certains cours avait du être déplacer dans une autre salle pour cause d'inondation, ou d'invasion d'étrange créatures. Il y avait aussi eu un repas transformer en nourriture pour fantômes...Enfin ces deux la ne chômaient pas!

Ce soir là était un soir de ronde pour nos deux prefets. Et c'est ainsi qu'à vingt-deux Malfoy attendait impatiamment son homologue dans leur salle commune depuis déjà près d'une demi heure. Voyant qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas il se dit u'elle devait peut être être en train de dormir alors il alla frapper à la porte de sa chambre.Mais il n'obteint aucune réponse ce qui le fit frapper de plus en plus fort et hurler:

- Granger! GRANGEEER!!! Ouvre cette putain de porte sa commence a ménnerver!!!!

La porte s'ouvrit doucement avec une tte ensomeiller dans l'entrebaillement ... Draco pus alors voir la chambre de sa colocataire... Elle était exactement comme la sienne mais avec très peu de lumière il pus malgrès tout apercevoir le lit de la jeune fille défait, un bureau completement désordonné, des vêtements éparpillés sur le sol, mais ce qui le stupéfiat encore plus était le fait que la chambre était de couleur noir, rien n'y échapait, les murs, les rideaux, draps du lit etc...

- Que veut tu Malfoy? demanda la voix ensomeillée de la propritaire de cette chambre.

- Je t'attend depuis un bon moment pour faire notre ronde nocturne petite granger!

Depuis la rentrée aucun des deux ne s'était adresser la parole méchament alors cela n'étonna meme pas la dîte "petite granger" qu'il est amployer un ton si doux. Elle le regarda quelque seconde et s'aperçu qu'il était en train de regarder la couleur qu'avait pris sa chambre, et ne voulant pas subir un iterrogatoire sur cette ambiance sinistre, elle se dépêcha de sortir et de refermer la porte derrière elle.

- Alors on y vas? Demanda-t-elle peut sure d'elle-même.

Ils sortirent de leur salle commune pour commencer leur devoir. Et ce n'est que quelques couloirs plus tard qu'ils commencèrent a enlever des points aux élèves qui violaient le règlement interieur ou bien qu'ils essayent d'arranger les pièges des deux jumeaux. Tous deux étaient énèrevés contre l'insolence et l'insouciances des élèves et contre les Weasley qui ne leur laissaient aucun répit. Et le fait qu'ils étaient épuiser n'arrangeaient rien a leur colère... Mais quelques choses allaient les apaiser pour quelques instants. Oui? ayant entendus plusieurs rires dans une salle de cours condamnée ils s'y étaient rendus et avaient découvert les deux farceurs.

- 50 points en moins pour votre maison a chacun!! Et je vous rajoutes plusieurs heures de colle que rogue se fera un plaisir de surveiller!! Tout sa car vous vous trouver dans une salle de classe condamnée, apres le couvre feu de qui plus est! Mais aussi pour tout le bordel que vous foutez dans le collège!

Les deux jumeaux regardait la jeune femme les yeux grands ouverts, il n'en croyait pas leur oreilles! La préfète-en-chef, élève de gryffondor elle même, venait de faire perdre 100 points à leur maison! Depuis le début de l'année ele avait tous fait pour ne pas en arriver jusque là c'est pour cette raison qu'ils avaient continuer, mais là... Elle l'avait fait! Elle l'avait vraiment fait!! Ils devaient rêver c'était impossible autrement!

- Granger sais-tu que tu viens d'enlever 100 points a ta propre maison? demanda le blond tout penaud

-Oui je le sais! j'en ai plus qu'assez de leur anneries! Il faut bien qu'ils comprennent! Et si le fait de perdre la coupe des maison cette année peu les faire réagir alors ten mieu! Et sachez (finit-elle en se tournant vers eux) Que je ne ferait rien pour ratrapper les points que vous faites perdre a notre maison!!

Elle tourna ensuite les talons et partie comme une furie en direction de sa chambre. (Non mais quel toupet ils ont ces deux je vous jure... ils vont voir de quel bois je me chauffe!)

- Je croi que vous y aller un peu trop fort les gars!

- Arrête la blonde t'es le premier a rire de nos exploits!

- Oui j'avoue mais calmez vous un peut sa feras du bien a tout le monde!

* * *

Alors c'était comment ?? Vous en penser quoi?

pour me dire tout sa ... -- REVIEWS!!

bisous a tous les lecteurs.. (euhh.. sauf ceux qui ne laisse pas de R lol!! )


	4. le drame d'halloween

Bonjour!!

Tout d'abord je suis désolée!! Oui je sais j'ai mis du temps avant de publier ce chapitre mais il a été très long à écrire! Il y a aussi eu le travail... et oui on est pas tous en vacances! lol mais bon le travail seras plus un soucis par ce que j'en ai plus lol. Ensuite il y a eu le fait que j'ai été voir mon namoureux, pis après mon chien qui est mort, donc j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps ni la tête à ça!!

Ensuite les **RAR**!!

**Ange Maxina: **Merci! sans toi personne n'aurais pus lire le chapitre trois! lol je crois que tu l'avais compris il y a eu un petit soucis de publication... je suis heureuse que le début te plaise et j'espère que cette suite te plaira aussi! bisouilles

**Hachi 01:** OUFFF! Qu'est ce que j'aurais fait si tu aurais été déçu de ma suite?? Non je suis sure que j'aurais pas survecu à un tel drame!! mdr. Mais je ne sais pas si tu vas encore aprécié le retour des jumeaux après ce chapitre! Mais tu seras surement contente de savoir ce qui arrive à hermione!!

**Luckyleny:** Nouvelle lectrice.. ou nouveuax lecteur peu être... o0?? Merci d'être venu lire cette fic! sa fait toujour plaisir, surtout quand tu me dit que tu as hate de lire la suite...

**CE N'EST PAS LA GUERRE QUI ME TUERA**

**Chapitre 4: Le drame d'halloween.**

Cela faisait trois semaines que le mois d'Octobre était maintenant commencé, et par la même occasion, que se déroulaient les retenus des jumeaux avec leur professeur de potion. Ces retenues consistaient à nettoyer chaques soirs la salle de cours et les chaudrons utilisés, et évidament le tout sans sorcellerie! Mais ces deux la ne s'en plaignaient pas, à deux ils allaient extremment vite pour faire ce nettoyage ce qui leur laissait du temps le soir pour planifier d'autre sotises de leurs inventions.

En ce qui concernait Harry il filait le parfait amour avec sa chère petite Ginny. Une ydille romantique que les soucis de la guerre venaient assombrire... Mais grâce à la jeune Weasley Notre survivant réussissait à ne voir que les bon côtés de la vie, les moments amusants, les moment heureux, l'amour et l'amitié.

Ron lui sortait encore avec lavande, et ne la lachait plus, ou peut être étai-ce elle qui ne le lachait plus... Il était ipossible d'en voir un sans l'autre mêe lors des cours ils s'assayaient l'un près de l'autre, ce qui avait obliger au trio de gryffondor de ne former qu'un duo lorsqu'ils étaient en classe. Mais cel se transformait de plus en plus à tous les moments de leures journées et de leures soirées. Chose qui ne choquait, ni ne gènait les deux garçons... Hermione elle en était affectée, bien sur, mais elle avait été habituer pendant ses vacances au terrier.

Elle en avait tout de même toucher mots à Harry et celui-ci lui avait répondu: "Quand tu auras un petit ami tu nous comprendra mione!"

- Mais toi tu as Ginny et ce n'est pas pour autant que tu passe tout ton temps auprès d'elle et que tu me laisse tombé!

- Ron a peut être ses raisons... Et même si je préferai favoriser ma relation avec ginny tu serai toujours là puisqu'elle est aussi ton amie!

- Oui, ce qui revient a en dire que Ronald m'évite...

- Ecoute Hermione je ne voit vraiment pas de quoi tu parles!

- T u me caches des choses harry... et depuis cet été, je ne veux pas te forcer à me dire quoi que se soit. Mais je pensait être ta meilleure amie, votre meilleure amie?!

- Mais tu es notre meilleure amie Mione ...

- Alors pourquoi vous ne me faites plus confiances?

- Tu ne poses pas les bonnes questions Hermione!

Puis la jeune gryffondor était repartit à ses appartements sans aucun autre mots, plein de doutes en elle. Une fois arriver dans sa chambre elle se mit de suite à son bureaux pour continuer le trop plein de devoirs que ses professeurs lui demandaient. Habituellement elle les auraient déjà terminés étant données qu'on était vendredi et qu'ils étaient a faire pour la semaine suivante, mais avec toutes ses rondes et ses travaux de préfète-en-chef il lui était impossible de s'avancer dans ses devoirs.

- Petite granger... entendit -elle alors qu'elle s'atelait a son devoir de runes anciennes, c'est leur de notre rondes!

- J'arrive Malfoy laisse moi juste une minute s'il te plait.

- Ok je t'attend devant la cheminée.

- Merci.

- Une minute ?? Mais tu exagère granger sa fait un quart d'heure que je t'attendait devant cette foutue cheminée!

- Tu peux arreter de te pleindre un peu?

- Je ne me pleind pas je ne fais que relater les faits! Encore tu m'aurais dit d'attendre un moment je ne ferais pas de reflexion, mais me dire d'attendre une minute alors que tu m'a fais attendre 15 minutes...

- Oh ba c'est bon! tu vas pas me saouler pendant trois heures non plus? J'ai pas besoin de me justifier devant toi non plus! Puisque c'est comme sa tu vas la finir tout seul ta ronde de ... Moi j'ai du travail a finir!

- Petite granger tu pourras le finir demain puisque c'est le weekend!

- Non Maloy je ne pourrai pas les finir demain, puisqu'il faut que l'on organise ce fichu banquet d'halloween.

- Si tu veux je m'en occuperais seul.

- Non merci!! je ne suis pas incapable non plus! je saurais me debrouiller!

- Calme toi je voulais simplement te rendre service!

- Un Malfoy qui rend service! mais j'aurais tout vu! C'est quoi ce monde? Avec les jumeaux qui revienne alors qu'ils n'ont même pas besoin de finir leur études puique leur magasins marchait à merveille, avec Lupin qui revient enseigner ici, toi qui est revenu malgrès ce qu'il c'est passer et qui devient gentil, et le fait que sa n'etonne personne? Mais le pire je crois, c'est Rogue! Ques'ce qu'il fou là lui aussi?

- Tu te poses trop de question...

- Ba oui bien sur! Un qui me dit que je ne pose pas les bonnes questions et un qui me dit que je m'en pose trop! J'en ai marre!

- Tu n'es pas obliger de crier, c'est pas comme si j'y était pour quelque chose!

- Ce n'est pas non plus comme si tu n'y était pas pour rien ! Oh pis après tout je sais même pas pourquoi je parle avec toi! Je vais aller finir tout ces parchemins et me coucher!

- Très bien!

- Très bien!

* * *

"TOC TOC TOC"

- Entrez!

- Professeur McGonnagal il faut que je vous parle.

- Allez- y monsieur Malfoy je vous écoute! Mais j'éspère que sa en vos la peine pour me déranger à cette heure là!

- Effectivement je pense que sa en vos la peine!

- Que se passe-t-il?

- C'est a propos de Granger, je croi qu'elle vas mal en ce moment.

- Et qu'esqu'il vous fait dire ça?

- Premièrement sa chambre, elle a pris une couleur noir depuis plusieur jours déjà, si ce n'est pas plusieurs semaines, et enseuite elle est toujours énèrvée en ce moment, c'est impossible d'avoir une conversation sans qu'elle ne finisse en dispute, elle se pose aussi énormément de question sur le retour de certaine personnes, elle est énormément fatiguée aussi...

- En effet c'est assez grave, surveillez la de près monsieur Malfoy, je vais en parler aux autres membres de l'Ordre. Merci de m'avoir prévenu!

- Professeur? continua-t-il d'une voix hésitante, vous ne croyez pas qu'il faudrait lui dire?

- Nous lui en parlerons si son état s'aggrave seulement. Retournez dans votre chambre jeune homme.

- Très bien. Bonsoir professeur.

- Bonsoir Mr. Malfoy.

* * *

Le temps était passé on arrivait enfin fin Octobre, ce qui voulait dire Halloween. On voyait dans les rues de nombreux enfants déguisés taper aux portes des maisons les plus grand eux s'amusaient à lancer des oeufs ou bien du papier toillette sur les maisons et arbres. Tout le monde avait le sourire, les fantômes et esprits frappeurs sortaient pour faire peur aux habitants sans se faire remarquer. Les marchands de sucreries étaient heureux du chiffres d'affaires qu'ils avaient fait aujourd'hui. Certains adolescents et adultes se retrouvaient devant les cinéma de la ville pour apprécier une soirée épouvante entre amis. Mais loin du centre londonnien dans un chateaux masqué sur toute carte mondiale c'était un halloween bien different qui se déroulait. Une multitude d'enfants et d'adultes aux drôles d'habits, et portant des couleurs differentes étaient attablés entourés de bougies et de citrouilles lumineuses qui flottaient doucement dans l'air.

Alors qu'ils étaient en plein repas, ou plutôt en train de se goinfrer de confiseries en tout genre lorsque d'un seul coup toutes les bougies et citrouilles s'éteignirent et biensur personnes n'arriva à les rallumer d'un simple sort. Un froid glacial envahit la pièce gelant meme au passage le jus de citrouille que chacun avait dans son verre.

- Oh non de Merlin les détraqueurs!!

- Par Merlin ils vont tous nous embrasser!!

- Chers élèves ... SILENCE!! je vous prierai de vous calmez! Vous aller tranquillement retournez chacun dans vos dortoirs!

Un grand boum retentit alors et d'un reflexe tout le monde tourna les yeux vers la grande porte chose inutile puisqu'il fesait tout noir!

- Professeur Mc Gonnagal, toutes les lumières du chateaux se sont éteintes! il faudra au moin toute la nuit aux elfes pour les rallumer!

- Merci Rusard mais j'était aux courant ...

Bien que tout le monde regagne son dortoir! Les professeur et préfets vous ferez le tour du chateaux afin de vous assurer qu'aucun n'élève est en dehors de son lit. Et les jumeaux Weasley vont me suivrent dans mon bureau immédiatement!

- Granger ou tu vas comme sa ?

- Dans ma chambre Malfoy!

- Mc Go nous a dit de surveiller les corridors je te signales!

- Et moi je n'en ai rien a foutre, je suis fatiguée, j'en peut plus de tout ça! De leur blagues en carton, sa fait rires les autres ten mieux! Mais moi sa me fatigue et je suis épuisé de devoir toujours passer la moitié de mes nuit dehors à cause d'eux et l'autre moitié à faire mes devoirs! donc je vais dans ma chambre que sa te plaises ou non!

- Très bien Granger...

Une fois arriver dans sa chambre plus que sombre la prefete fit apparaitre plusieurs bouteilles de wisky pur feu, alluma sa baguette d'un lumos et s'assit sur son lit. Le regard dans le vide, la tête remplie de questions et de doutes sur ses amis, sur elle même, sur sa vie c'est dans cet état qu'elle entamma une bouteille. La première gorgée lui chauffa lourdement la gorge et lui brula l'estomac, mais lui fit un bien fou, alors elle en pris une autre, puis finalement vida la bouteille d'un trait. Ce fut ainsi pour deux autres de bouteilles. Mais elle n'allait pas mieux plus elle buvait plus elle avait des doutes sur la confiance qu'elle donnait aux gens qui l'entouraient. ais en vidant une quatrième bouteille ce n'étaient plus les mêmes pensées qui la tourmentait. Elle se disait simplement qu'elle n'avait plus d'amis, qu'ils l'avaient tous abandonner cet été, que sa devait être à cause de son amour envers les études et la lecture. Et c'est en ouvrant la cinquième bouteille qui tomba malencontreusement par terre et se brisa qu'elle comprit. Elle ne voulais plus de cette vie où elle se sentait si seule, où même les cours ne l'interressait plus... à quoi cela sert de vivre alors que tu n'as personne avec qui partager tes bonheurs, alors que tu n'as même pas un seul bonheur a partager, personne à aimer, personne qui t'aime...

Elle essaya de se lever de son lit mais se fût peine perdu, elle se trouvait trop lourde, et un mal de crane atroce lui empechait de faire de grands mouvements. n'etant plus capable de penser intelligeament à cause de l'alcool, elle resta figée pendant quelques minutes, puis elle voulus s'allonger alors elle bascula en arrière étant sûre de retomber sur ses oreillers. Dommage pour elle, c'est par terre qu'elle se retrouva. elle tourna douloureusement la tête pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et la lueure de sa baguette lui révéla les fraguements de la bouteille plastique et la flaque de wisky. Elle ne cherche pas plus loin, ettrapa un morceau de verre...

- Je suis née Moldue, je vais mourir façon moldu! De toute manière je ne peux pas attraper ma baguette...

elle enfonça d'un coup le bout de verre dans son poignet gauche puis le dirrigea d'un coup sec vers le creux de son coude sans aucune douleur grâce à l'acool qu'elle venait d'ingurciter. Elle regarda son sang couler rapidement de son bras a la moquette noir de sa chambre sans même entendre son colocataire tambouriner à la porte.

- Granger ouvre cette porte imédiatement, je ne sais pas ce que tu fait mais il vaut mieux que tu évite... Je t'ai entendu crier que tu allais mourir... Ouvre!!

OUVRE IMMEDIATEMENT!! GRANGER NE FAIT PAS DE CONNERIE!! GRANGER OUVRE MOI CETTE FICHU PORTE!!

* * *

J'espere que vous trouver le chapitre assez long... moi je le trouve pas mal à cette taille...lol Et je pense qu'il y a tout ce qu'i faut dans ce chapitre pas vous? ... mdr Non? vous vouliez peut être une autre fin..? Et bein non !! je suis un auteur sadique!! et oui!! Et je n'ecrirais pas la suite tant que je n'aurais pas au moins 7 reviews...

alors au boulot!!

bisouilles a tout le monde!


	5. ne meurt pas petite granger

BoNjOµr!!

OuI je sais!! j'ai mit longtemps avant de publier ce chapitre mais faut que je vous explique avant de me faire agresser! lol

Je suis partie de chez moi pendant un peu plus de trois semaine et là où j'était internet buggait a mort donc je ne pouvait pas venir sur !! mais j'ai beaucoup pensé a vous ( même si j'était très occuper!)

ensuite il faut que vous sachiez que je déménage... pour enmenager avec mon copin. Et au début on aura pas internet... NOOON ne crier pas! lol je ne sais pas dans combien de temps j'aurai internet mais ne vous inquiété pas j'ecrirait la suite quand meme et dès que je pourrais je la publierai!! C'est promis!!

**RAR**

**Fatlouie:** Bienvenue a toi!! merci pour ta reviews! lol sa fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'une nouvelle personne te lit!! Oui je suis sadique lol mais c'est pour la bonne cause je te rassure!! (o0??, non je suis pas sure! lol) je suis sadique depuis toujours!! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAH. Et pour ce qui est de savoir si Draco va sauver notre Mione historique je te propose de commencer par lire ce chapitre.. Dit moi Fatlouie sa me fait penser à un livre que j'ai lu une fois je crois que c'etait le nom d'un chat.. lol est-ce-que sa a un rapport?? bisous

**Luckyleny: **Une lectrice!! ok jmen souviendrai Ba didont tu t'en pose des questions quand même! Mais je suis désoler je ne peut pas te dévoilé toute mon histoire alors pour avoir tes réponses il va falloire que tu continue de venir me lire et surtout que tu continue de me laisser des R!! J'espere que se chapitre suffira a satisfaire ton impatience?? beusoux

**Hachi 01: **T'es sure que je peut continuer a survivre?? c'est que t'est le genre de lectrice a faire des menaces toi .. Au moin je serais à quoi m'en tenir maintenant!! Bon jvais te dire un secret tu sauras ce qu'il se passe dans le dos d'hermione bientot dans le chapitre 6 ou le 7 !!bonne lecture!! bisouilles

**Virginie01:** Bienvenue a toi aussi ÔÔÔ Nouvelle lectrice!! heureuse de te voir parmis nous!! Merci pour toutes ces gentillesse sa fait plaisir a lire!! Tu veux savoir s'ils ont de bonne raisons?? Bah sa dépend de quel côté tu te metra pour voir les choses!! Mais je te laisse déjà lire ce chapitre!! bisous

**CE N'EST PAS LA GUERRE QUI ME TUERA**

**Chapitre 5: Ne meurt pas petite Granger.**

Elle commençait doucement à sentir la chaleur de son sang qui coulait de plus en plus lentement de son bras. Elle revoyait en fermant les yeux tous les instant de bonheur de sa vie, ses parent et elle dans un jardin , son père en train de pousser la balançoire sur laquelle elle s'élevait pour revenir plus bas, sa mère en train de lui préparer un gâteau d'anniversaire, une fête de noël avec ses grand parents, ses amies qu'elle avait connue à l'école primaire, les soirées pyjamas qu'elles fesaient avec leurs mères qui préparaient des cookies chacunes leur tour. Le jour de ses onze ans ce fameux jour où elle avaient reçu la lettre de Dumbledore, ses parents fière d'elle... Son entrée a poudlard, la rencontre avec ses meilleurs amis Ron et Harry dans le train, Le troll, ginny, neuville, tous ses amis... Tous les combats contre Voldemort pour l'empecher de reprendre le pouvoir, les coups durs avec Malfoy qui ne faisait que l'insulter...

Puis elle ne vit plus rien. Seul un grand brouillard qui se faisait de plus en plus sombre, le genre de brouillard qui arrive sur vous à toute allure et que vous voulez fuire car vous avez l'impression qu'il cache de nombreux dangers, mais elle, elle ne le fuyait pas elle attendait qu'il l'atteigne. Elle voulait pouvoir le toucher de ses doigts, le sentir la pénétrer corps et âme. Pouvoir sentir l'humiditée de la brume l'envahir doucement pour la glacé jusqu'aux os, sentir la vie s'échaper doucement de son interieur. Elle ne voulait plus se sentir elle-même, elle voulait seulement quitter ce monde qu'il soit sorcier ou non. Pour ne plus pleurer, pour ne plus souffrir, pour ne plus avoir à ne plus comprendre les seules personnes auxquelles elle tient, pour ne plus avoir à être incomprise des siens... ne plus vivre... Alors elle laissa doucement ce brouillard sombre l'atteindre et l'ensevelir.

-GRANNNGERR PUTAIN DE MERDE!!

Petite Granger... Pourquoi??

Je ne te laisserait pas faire sa!! Crois moi! Foi de Draco Malfoy!!

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement ce qui étonna le jeune serpentard , mais il ne chercha pas à en connaitre la raison pour le moment sa seule préoccupation était de sauvé la vie de sa colocataire. Il eu un choc lorsqu'il la vit allonger au sol au centre d'une flaque de sang, un morceau de bouteille dans son bras et complètement inconsciente. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte des larmes coulèrent doucement de ces yeux, certainement le première fois de sa vie qu'il pleurait... Il prit un gilet de la jeune femme qui était posé sur la chaise face au bureau et entoura les bras ensanglanté après y avoir enlever le bout de verre. Il la prit dans ses bras avec des mouvements qui lui semblaient bien trop lents mais qui étaitent pourtant assez rapides pour ce genre de situation. Il sortit ensuite de leurs appartements presque en courant pour l'enmener à l'infirmerie. Il ne croisat personne dans les couloirs, ce qui évita de le ralentir. Portant la lione dans ses bras il n'eut d'autre solution ue de donner de grand coup de pied dans la porte qui surplombait l'infirmerie pour qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

C'est une POMPOM assez remontée qui fit son apparition prète à hurler sur le malheureux qui faisait un tel vacarme et dérangeait ainsi ses patients qui avaient besoin de repos. Mais quand elle vit Granger dans les bras de son homologue elle ravala bien vite ses mécontentement pour laisser entré le jeune homme sans même lui dire un mot, elle le dirigea vers un lit a l'écart des autres et lui fit signe d'y allonger la jeunne fille. Ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Sans un mot il enleva le gilet du bras et regarda l'infirmière.

- Elle a perdu énormément de sang déjà! Et elle bu beaucoup d'alcool aussi. Faites quelque chose vite je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps elle est inconsciente. Svp!!

- Ne vous inquiètez pas elle va se remèttre bientôt.tout en disant cela elle avait fait un mouvement de baguette qui avait fermer le bars de la jeunne femme.

Elle partie dans la pièce attenante pour revenir charger de nombreuses fioles de potions.

- Aidez moi, soulevez sa tête, pour que je puisse lui faire avaler la potion de dissolution de l'acool, et ensuite une potion de régénération de sang.

Draco aprouva d'un léger coup de tte et se mis tout de suite à la tache. Une fois les potions avalées Mrs Pomfresh avait donné une ongue aux serpentard pour qu'il l'étale sur le bras de la jeune fille "sa évitera la douleur quand elle se reveillera" avait-elle dit puis elle était partir prévenir McGonnagal de la situation par poudre de cheminette.

- Petite Granger... remet toi vite je t'en suplie! Ne me quitte pas maintenant alors que tu ne sais rien encore... Et tu es bien trop jeune pour mourir, Nous somes tous trop jeunes...

Je vais prendre soins de toi petite Granger, je resterai à tes côtés quoiqu'il advienne! Tu sais ce n'est pas totalement leurs fautes, même s'ils ne sont pas innocent! C'est surtout cette vieille folle qui ne voulait pas que tu sache. Ils n'ont rien vu de ta souffrance je les ai pourtant prévenus mais ils ne m'ont pas crus, ils m'ont dit que tu était bien plus forte que çà. Ils n'ont pas su prendre soins de toi mais moi je suis la et je jure devant merlin que je prendrai soins de toi tant que je le pourrait...

Il entendit la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir avec fracas, il tourna la tte pour voir qui arrivait en étant aussi peu discret et découvrit Potter, les Weasley, et MacGonnagal.

- C'est votre faute professeur! J'état venu vous prévenir vous ne m'avez pas écouter, Vous ne m'avez pas pris au serieux, je vous avais dit qu'il fallait lui parler, qu'il fallait qu'elle sache!! Mais non!! Vous avez continuer de tout lui cacher, vous m'avez empecher de lui dire la vérité et voilà où elle en ai à cause de çà.. à cause de vous!! Vous m'escuserez si je vous manque de respect ce soir mais je pense qu'après ce que vous lui avez infliger pour qu'elle en arrive là vous ne mérité vraiment rien d'autres! ET vous au lieu de lui tourner le dos comme vous l'avez fait depuis cet été... Rester ses amis aurait aussi évité d'en arriver à ce point!

- Draco!!

- Ginny?

- Tu exagère un peu tu ne crois pas?

- Exagèrer?? Non je ne crois pas bien au contraire, même en étant son "ennemi" j'ai été plus proche d'elle ces deux derniers mois que vous ne l'avez étés. Et j'ai été le seul à me rendre compte qu'elle allait mal alors que vous vous dîtes ses amis...

- Hum Hum. Miss granger mettra plusieurs jours avan de reprendre connaissance, elle a perdu énormément de sang avant d'être transporter ici, si Mr Malfoy serait arriver quelques minute plus tard je n'aurais rien pu faire, mais maintenant plusieur potion pour le sang lui seront administrer par jour et il faudra aussi au début lui redonner des potions pour la dissoltuion de l'acool ainsi que des potions nourissantes. Madame la directrice j'aimerais que le Jeune Malfoy soit dispencé de cours le temps qu'il s'en occupe, car à moi seule je ne pourrait pas tout faire avec tous les patients que m'envoient les jumeaux...

- Très bien! Il restera à l'infirmerie nous essayeront de trouver une raison à l'absence des deux préfèt-en-chef... Draco je viendrais te retransmettre tes cours tous les soirs et je te donnerai par la même occasion ceux d'hermione.

- J'aimerais maintenant, si sa ne vous dérange pas Minerva, que tout votre pett monde quitte mon infirmerie. Mes patients n'ont pas besoin de tout se remu-ménage.

- Bonsoir POMPOM!

* * *

Je sais ce chapitre est tout petit mais pardonnez moi je vous en priiiis!! ( --! Et voila maintenant tu suplie tes lecteurs... tu croi que tu vas finir comment si tu continue comme sa?, hein?? tu peux me dire?? )

hum Il faut me comprendre aussi je suis en plein dans mes cartons ( je change de maison samedi!! :)) bref jvous promet un chapitre plus grand pour la prochaine fois ..

alors vous me laisser des reviews heinn?? dites heinn?? s'il vous plait!!

gros bisous a tt le monde!


	6. annonce

heyyyy tout le monde!!

je suiiis dééééééééééésolée vraiment

je suis impardonnable de vous avoir laisser dans l'attente autant de temps

Mais c'est finit!!

oui je suis de retour

et je vous promet qu'avant la fin de la semaine (dimanche) vous aurez le prochain chapitre!

J'espere kô même que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop... :(

et que le chapitre que je vais ecrire va vous plaire

je vous embrasse tous a bientot !


	7. sort de ton subconscient

* * *

**RAR**

**Luckyleny:** Voici enfin la suite, et oui le chapitre 6!! lol et je suis désolée vraiment mais ce n'est pas tout de suite que tu auras la reponse a ta question "quelle est la vérité?" lol. pis merci de m'avoir souhaiter un bon déménagement , mais du coup mon copin enfin ex c'est rendu compte au bout de ces 3 moi de vie commune qu'il ne voulait pas vivre avec moi et donc je suis partit lol (je squat ma soeur en attendant de me trouver un appart du coup) voili voilou.bonne lecture et dit moi sque tu en pense!!

**FATLOUIE:** Ahh j'en étais sure je suis trop forte!! j'ai adoré cette histoires! avec son gras chat mdr. bref... Merci pour ton adoration envers ma fic lol. Et oui heureusement que draco est la nooootre sauveurr qu'est-ce que j'aimerai être à la place de mione pour la suite de l'histoire... (ba vi moi jconnai la suite :p) bisous et bonne lecture!

**Virginie01:** Ouiii je sais mes chapitres sont tous trop court mais vois le bon côté des choses : y aura plus de chapitres comme sa!! et ne t'inquiète pas draco va bien prendre soin d'elle jte laisse voir par toi même... Bonne lecture bisous

**Coopix:** bienvenue!! et oui Comme tu peut le voir oui je compte finir cette fic.. .alors bonne lecture à toi!

**NiniWeasley:** bienvenue à toi nouvelle lectrice!! Merci pour ta review très sympas.. et bonne lecture.

**Tabatha:** NNOON merci a toi de lire et d'aimer ma fic!! Sa fait ma fait vraiment plaisir de lire ta review!! Les caractères des personnages sont modifié pour mon histoire j'espere que par la suite sa te plaira.. Et je suis vraiment désolée pour toutes mes fautes d'orthographe (j'ai jamais été douée et j'ai pas de correcteur sur le logiciel que j'utilise) et si tu veux un secret: Malfoy n'en a pas finit d'être adorable!!c aller bonne lecture bisous

**Hachi01:** ahahah mauvaise ecrivain c'est pas bien de trainer sans escuses!! lol et tu vois tu n'as pas à être très patiente pour avoir le nouveau chapitre!! aller bonne lecture et sois gentille dans ta prochaine review dont tu te fera un plaisir de me laisser dès que t'aura finit de lire mon sixième chapitre...

**Bonne lecture a tous ceux qui ne me mettent pas de reviews, à ceux qui m'ont rajouter dans leur story alert et dans leur auteur favorie!!**

**CE N'EST PAS LA GUERRE QUI ME TUERA**

**CHAPITRE 6: Sort de ton subconscient**

sa faisait maintenant deux jours que la jeune gryffondor était installée à l'infirmerie, deux jours que son homologue restait prêt d'elle à lui administrer ses potions et son ongue. Et au moment où il ne devait rien faire vis à vis de sa santé il travaillait sur leurs devoirs ils faisait les sien ainsi que ceux d'hermione pour qu'elle n'ait pas trop de retard dans sa scolarisation. Puis quand il n'avait rien a faire il lui parlait ou bien dormait. Parfois il aidait Mrs Pomfresh dans ses travaux. Il était épuisait mentalement il n'attendait qu'une chose c'était le reveil de sa colocataire, pour enfin être sûre qu'elle survivrait à ce drame et pour enfin lui expliquer le comportement des personnes de son entourage ainsi que le retour des Weasley, de Rogue et de lui-même.

Il avait beau se répéter les mots qu'il utiliserait dans sa tte il ne savait vraiment comment lui expliquer. A ce moment il regrettait vraiment la mort de Dumbledor sa aurait du être à lui de lui annoncer, l'ancien directeur aurait trouver les mots bien plus facilement et aurait sut la rassurer comme il fallait.

- Comment moi, le serpentard qu'elle deteste le plus au monde ,son ennemi juré puis-je lui annoncer cela et ansuite la rassurer? Elle ne me croiera sans doute pas. Oh Merlin je t'en suplli viens-moi en aide! Par Salazar dans quel merdier je me suis encore foutu??

- On ne demande pas l'aide de merlin pour jurer par Salazar juste après Draco...

- Weasley juniore! Quel plaisir de te voir, que fais-tu ici? tu t'es perdu? Ou bien tu as enfin remarquer qu'hermione etait dans une sale état?

- Très drole... Ton humour est pitoyable. Quoique tu puisse pensé je me sens coupable qu'elle soit ici et dans cette état. Tu sais combien de temps il lui reste avant de retrouver conaissance?

- Pourquoi tu veut encore un peu de temps avant de trouver des escuses valables?

- Non je... Peut être. Mais je voulais aussi prendre de ses nouvelles je m'inquiète pour elle c'est ma meilleure amie.

- Tu es anormalement constituée sentimentalement Ginny Weasley. Si tu veux bien partir maintenant je vais devoir lui mettre sa pomade et je ne pense pas que tu es réerllement envie de voir la taille de sa coupure... Oh pour répondre a ta question elle devrait se réveiller demain soir au plus tard, travaille tes escuses.

- Ecoute Draco je sais que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur, qu'aucun de nous ne l'a été mais je regrette vraiment. Hermione est ma meilleure amie et je me fais vraiment du soucis pour elle... Je souhaite vraiment qu'elle s'en sorte! Puis sur ces mots la jeune rouquine disparue de l'autre côté de la porte de l'infirmerie.

-Alors comment vat-elle? Demanda Harry dès que Ginny fût de retour près de lui.

- Elle devrait se réveiller d'ici demain soir m'as dit Draco. Tu sais je m'en veux vraiment, on aurait pas dût agir de cette façon avec elle c'est vrai, elle est notre meilleure amie avant tout, on n'aurait pas dût l'oublier.

- Oui on a réagit de la mauvaise manière après avoir apris tu-sais-quoi. Je croi qu'en réalitée ce n'est pas notre camp qu'on a voulu protégée mais on a voulu la fuire par peur et par crainte, voir même peut être par jalousie.

- Peut-être... Où est Ron?

- Avec Lavande, il n'arrive pas à accepter ce qu'a fait Hermione. Il ne comprend pas son choix, je croi que sa lui a fait beaucoup de mal, il a eu vraiment peur de la perdre et transforme sa peur en colère.

- ça ne sera pas la meilleure façon d'agir face à elle quand elle sera reveiller...

- Laissons lui le temps de se remettre.

- Que va-t-on faire pour hermione? Enfin je veux dire une fois qu'elle sera revenue à elle, je ne sais pas pour toi mais j'ai tellement honte que je ne sais pas si je trouverai le courage de lui parler ou même de la regarder en face.

- On laissera parler nos coeur ginny c'est un language qu'on a en commun avec elle et qu'on aurait dût utiliser dès le départ.

- Je t'aime Harry, Heureusement que tu est là...

- Ouaip, je sais... Répondit-il avec un sourire typique de Malfoy

Ce qui les fit tous deux partir dans un fou rire nerveux mais relaxant.

Trois jours étaient passés depuis la première visite de ginny à l'infirmerie. En effet la cadette des gryffondors ne s'était pas contentée d'une seule visite à son amie, elle venait régulièrement, chaque matin et chaque soir. Tout le monde était de plus en plus inquièt la princesse des rouges et or aurait du se réveillée il ya deja deux jours et l'infirmière n'avait aucune explications à donner.

Harry accompagnait sa petite amie à chaque visite s'inquiètant de plus en plus. Ronald lui n'était toujours pas venus, il était en colère contre Hermione d'avoir essayer de mettre un therme à sa vie, et lui seul connaissais les raisons de cette colère.

Les jumeaux aussi étaient venus lui rendre visite, ils avaient même demander a POMPOM s'ils avaient l'autorisation de tester sur hermione une de leur inventions le "reveil tout", pour seule réponse elle les expulsa de l'infirmerie en hurlant.

Draco ne savait plus ou donner de la tête, ils devait toujours s'occuper d'hermione en lui mettant toutes les quatres heures l'ongue sur son bras, et il avai aussi énormément de travail il ne fallait pas oublier que c'étrait l'année des ASPICS et que les professeurs n'y allaient pas de main morte sur les parchemains à rendre.

Ce n'est que très tard dans la nuit du cinquième au sixième jours "d'hospitalisation" de Granger que le jeune serpentard commença à se reposer. Assis sur une chaise il regardait trendrement son homologue féminin.

- Petite Granger il est temps que tu te reveille maintenant. Tu sais j'ai étudier la situation, à croire que tu déteint sur moi, enfin bref, ce que j'ai pu lire disait que tu restait dans ton comas sans que ton corps en est besoin que tu te renfermait dans ton subconscient par peur de retouver ta vie d'avant ta TS. Dans le livre il disent que seul les sorciers qui ont un grand pouvoirs sont capable de cet acte, j'en ai parler avec Mrs Pomfresh et elle est d'accord avec moi pour dire que c'est ce qu'il t'arrive. Mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur granger, les choses vont changer à ton reveil tu retrouveras tes amis, tu mettra du temps peut-être a leur pardonner mais ils seront la pour toi, ils sont là pour toi. Et moi je suis là aussi, je t'ai promis de prendre soin de toi et de te soutenir dans tes épreuves je ne t'abandonnerais pas...

Il bessa les yeux rapidemment vers sa main, non il ne rêvait pas, Hermione n'avait pas les yeux ouvert mais elle serrait doucement la main de draco avec ses petits doigts frêles...

- Granger ouvres les yeux!! Aller réveilles toi!

MADAME POMFRESH VENEZ VITE HERMIONE SE REVEILLE!!

* * *

Je vous annonce que je me met dirrectement à l'écriture du chapitre 7. chapitre ou vous saurez peut-être ce qui se passe si vous me laisser de belles petites reviews!!

merci à tous je vous embrasses


	8. Un reveil en silence

**Tout d'abord je tien a m'excuser envers les lecteurs de cette fic ! après tout ce temps je ne sais pas si vous viendriez encore me lire. J'ai eu plusieurs il y a longtemps et ma vie à bien changer je n'avais pas le temps d'écrire et plus d'inspiration. Il y a peu j'ai repris du poil de la bête niveau inspi et je me suis mise à écrire une nouvelle fic. Et je me suis aperçue que quelque personne venait toujours lire cette fic donc je souhaite bienvenu a ces nouveau lecteur !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Un reveil sous silence ! **

Pomfresh arriva en courant près du lit de la préfète en chef ou le jeune serpetard était dans tous ses états.

-Elle se réveille ! Elle m'a serré la main !

L'infirmière regarda la patiente, mais aucun autre mouvement n'était perceptible. Elle fit quelque mouvement avec sa baguette et regarda le garçon d'un air triste en lui disant qu'elle était malheureusement toujours dans le coma, qu'il avait dû se tromper puis elle était repartit dans son bureau.

-Petite Granger, je suis sûr que je n'ai pas rêvé ! Réveille toi je t'en pris, fait moi un signe je sais que tu m'entends ! Il lui pris la main à nouveau ? Et sentit la jeune fille la serrer encore une fois.

-Je savais que tu m'entendais petite granger ! Allez ouvre les yeux il est temps pour toi de revenir parmis nous, de revenir près de moi. Laisse ta peur de retrouver le monde de côté et laisse le courage des gryffondor prendre le dessus.

-Malfoy… Elle avait une voie douce mais très fragile, on pouvait y discerner de légers tremblements.

Il leva les yeux vers son visage avec de grands yeux. Il allait appeler à nouveau POMPOM mais elle ouvrit la bouche.

-N'appelle pas pomfresh. Je ne veux voir personne pour le moment.

-très bien. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Faible. Je suis là depuis longtemps ?

-Une semaine.

-Je vous entendais, je t'ai sentis près de moi, je sais qu'ils sont venu mais je ne me rendais pas compte du temps qui passait.

-Tu ne voulais pas revenir avec nous n'est-ce pas ?

-Non.

-Je ne veux pas les revoir, eux, les jumeaux, la directrice…

-Je comprends. Mais il faut que l'infirmière vienne vérifier que tu vas bien. Tu lui expliqueras que tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un soit au courant de ton réveil. D'accord ?

-D'accord.

-POMFRESH !

Cette dernière arriva et se précipita sur eux en voyant Hermione réveillée.

-Comment vous sentez très chère ?

-Faible.

-Avez-vous mal quelque part ?

-Non.

Après quelque mouvement de baguette l'infirmière jugea qu'Hermione allait bien mais qu'il fallait qu'elle mange.

-Madame, je … je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre sache que je suis réveillée, je ne veux voir personne, ni que l'on me pose des questions.

-Je suis obligée de prévenir la directrice de votre réveil mademoiselle, mais je peux lui dire de ne pas venir et de ne pas prévenir vos amis.

-Bien merci.

-Je vais vous chercher un plateau repas.

-Tu veux que je parte ?

-Non reste ! Reste avec moi s'il te plais.

-Avec plaisir petite granger.

Le silence se fit jusqu'au retour de pompom qui avait prévu un repas pour au moins 4 personnes.

-Bon appétit miss Granger. Une fois que vous aurez bien mangé je vous laisserai repartir dans vos appartements avec monsieur malfoy.

-Allez plus vite j'aurais mangé plus vite je sortirais d'ici.

-Tu as de la chance de t'être réveiller dans la soirée ça t'évitera de croiser qui que ce soit dans les couloirs.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-21 heures. Je peux t'en prendre un peu ? J'ai rien mangé aujourd'hui.

-Bien sûr il y en a au moins pour 10 et je n'ai pas très faim.

-ça fait une semaine que tu n'as rien avaler et tu me dis que tu n'as pas faim ? Force toi un peu Granger, je ne vais pas te laisser ressombrer !

-Très bien…

Elle mangea, Draco aussi. Puis ils partirent en direction de leurs appartements. Le serpentard étant obligé de la soutenir pour ne pas qu'elle tombe puisqu'elle n'avait pas bougé durant son coma, ses membres étaient trop fragiles pour la tenir debout. Une fois arrivés il s'installèrent dans le canapé face à la cheminée.

-Il faut qu'on parle petite granger. Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire certaines choses, mais je vais le faire.

-On va parler d'eux n'est-ce pas ?

-Un peu mais surtout de toi !

-Je ne suis pas censé t'en parler, personne n'est censé t'en parler. Et c'est pour ça qu'ils t'ont comme abandonner. Ils ont fuis parce qu'ils ne savaient plus comment agir avec toi. Il faut d'abord que tu sache que depuis que Dumbledor est mort je fais partie de l'ordre, j'ai passé les vacances au square grimmaud. Et tes amis étaient au courant. Toi tu ne devais pas le savoir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour les mêmes raisons que tu n'as su qu'au dernier moment que Fred, Georges et lupin revenaient. On partage tous les deux le même appartement pour ta sécurité. Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'ils sont revenus. Même si les jumeaux passent plus de temps a faires des conneries qu'à veiller sur toi.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être sous sécurité. Tout ça est débile ! Si j'avais vraiment besoin qu'on me protège mes amis ne m'auraient pas abandonné, et on m'aurait prévenue si j'étais en danger !

-McGonagal ne voulais pas car une fois que tu sauras tout changera petite granger, tout vas changer ce soir car je vais te dire pourquoi ils ont pris autant de mesures.

-Tu me fais peur Malfoy…

-Tu veux que je m'arrête d'en parler ?

-Non… continu s'il te plait.

-Bien je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins ! Avant que tu n'arrives au terrier cet été on était tous dans la maison des Black, il y avait la prof de divination avec nous et en plein milieu du repas elle à fait un truc étrange, elle est entrée en transe et a fait une prophétie.

_« La prophétie de l'élu n'est plus, car sa faiblesse rousse est apparue. _

_Un grand pouvoir à grandit dans le cœur de la née moldu._

_Lorsqu'elle le saura, son cœur Grandira et son pouvoir se montrera._

_Contrôlant alors chaque élément sa magie sera égale à celle de Merlin._

_La princesse de Gryffondor sera alors la seule a pouvoir vaincre le Lord » _

Cette prophétie parle de toi et c'est pour ça qu'ils t'ont invité au terrier pour commencer à te protégée au cas où cela viendrai jusqu'à Tu-Sais-Qui !

La brune mis un moment à comprendre les paroles du blond, une fois que ce fut fait, les flamme de la cheminée augmentèrent alors que dehors le vent se mis à souffler, la pluie se mit à tomber, et la terre se mit à trembler. Son pouvoir se montra…

* * *

**Petite reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez ? Si vous avez aim****é ? Et si vous allez continuer à me lire ? Bisous Bisous**


	9. La gryffondor se rebelle

Bonjour a tous! bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs!

**Atchoumm** merci d'avoir mis cette fic dans tes alertes pour pouvoir la suivre! ravie que tu aime!

**oscarangel** contente que mon histoire t'interesse et merci de l'avoir mis en "story follow" et en favorites! :D

**Jenifael09** merci pour ta petite review! sa m'a fait très plaisir, et jsusi contente que tu aime bien, j'espere que ce chapitre va te plaire aussi. Merci d'avoir mis ma fic dans tes alertes!

**Nico380** Merci de venir lire ma fic et de l'apréciée au point de la mettre dans tes alertes! :D bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Le pouvoir se libère**

La terre tramblait depuis 5 min tout comme le vent souffait, la pluis s'était accelérée et les flammes sortaient presque de la cheminée. Plus les minutes passait et plus les éléments s'agitaient. Il fallait calmer la détentrice du pouvoir pour les calmer eux. En regardant Granger Malfoy vit que ses yeux devenait noirs et que ses traits se tiraient.

-Petite Granger, tu devrais te calmer avant de détruire le château !

Mais elle ne réagissais pas.

-Granger ? Granger ? GRANGER ? « Merde elle réagit pas je suis cansé faire quoi ? »

Draco se mis accroupi devant la gryffondor coupant la vue qu'elle avait de la cheminée, lui pris les mains et les serra doucement. Ce fut comme une éléctrochoque pour elle, elle se calma automatiquement, le temps redevint normale, la terre ne trembla plus et les flamme se calmèrent alors qu'elle plongeais sont regard dans celui du serpent.

-Je suis épuisée…

-Je pense que c'est normal après ce que tu viens de faire petite granger !

-C'était moi… Le fameux pouvoir des éléments ! Je suis vraiment capable de faire ça ?

-Oui !

-Ils auraient du me le dire ! S'énerva t-elle brusquement en fesant surgire a nouveau des flammes immense dans la cheminée.

-Granger, fit le blond en lui caressant la joue. Ils ont eu tort c'est sur, j'ai eu tort aussi de ne pas te le dire avant. Mais comprend les ils voulaient te protégée…

-Ils en ont surtout profités pour m'abandonner, passer leur temps en couple et me laisser de côtés… Je crois qu'à leurs yeux sachant que j'ai ce pouvoir en moi je ne suis plus la même et donc plus leur amie. Et Harry il doit m'en vouloir de ne plus être l'Elu, d'avoir pris sa place !

-Ils ne savaient peut être pas comment tu serais une fois que le pouvoir se serait montrer, ils avaient surement peur aussi. Tu sais avec un pouvoir comme celui-ci sans t'en rendre compte tu peux basculer du mauvais côté…

-Je… je suis vraiment aussi puissante que Merlin lui-même ?

-A la connaissance de tous les sorciers il n'y a eu que lui capable de maitriser les éléments. Tu comprends pourquoi tu as besoin de protection Granger ?

-Je ne sais pas… je suis perdue Malfoy dis elle au bord du gouffre, je … Je n'aurais pas du sortir de mon comma, je n'aurais pas dû !

-Granger ! Maintenant tu vas m'écouter, dit-il fermement. Je vais t'aider à t'en sortir ! Tu n'auras plus envie de mourir, tu auras peut être même envie de revoir tes amis après. Mais on va commencer par te faire te sentir mieux, par te faire contrôler tes émotions et une fois que ce sera le cas tu contrôleras ton pouvoir !

- Pourquoi veux-tu m'aider ?

-C'est simple petite granger, quand tu contrôleras ton pouvoir tu détruiras le Lord. La vie sera meilleur pour tout le monde, je n'ai pas rejoint l'ordre pour rien, moi aussi je suis comme toi je veux un monde sans guerre. Et je suis apparemment le seule à faire attention grâce à ça tu es sorti du coma, alors tu n'as pas le choix je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semelle, jour et nuit !

-Merci ! Elle ne pus s'empêcher de se jeter dans ses bras. Elle se sentait enfin importante et apprécié par quelqu'un ça lui faisait vraiment du bien. Le blond, lui, la rassura encore plus en l'enserrant dans ses bras

-Allez viens on va se coucher tu as besoin de dormir !

-Je ne veux pas retourner dans ma chambre…

-Tu n'iras pas si tu ne veux pas ! Viens avec moi dans la mienne, je t'ai dit je veillerai sur toi jour et nuit !

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre, dit tout bas le mot de passe à son tableau et la fit entrer.

-Tu as besoin que j'aille prendre quelque chose dans ta chambre ?

-NON !Cria-t-elle puis elle rajouta doucement, ça va te paraître stupide mais je ne veux pas rester seule même quelques minutes !

-Bien, je te prêterai une chemise pour que tu dormes plus confortablement alors.

La chambre du beau blond était d'une couleur vert pâle avec des touches de blanc les couleurs de l'espoir et de la pureté. Il enleva sa chemise blanche qu'il donna à Hermione et se tourna pour qu'elle puisse se changer, puis ils s'allongèrent tous les deux dans les draps de soie. Peu de temps avant de s'endormir la brune lança un petit « merci » à son sauveur. Ce dernier attendit qu'elle soit bien endormit pour chuchoter tout bas « tout le plaisir est pour moi petite granger »et finit par s'endormir également.

Plus tard alors que la nuit dehors était sombre Hermione commença à gesticuler dans son sommeil, elle se tournait dans tous les sens ce qui finit par réveiller notre héros blond et alors qu'elle poussa un cri un coup de tonner retentit et une violente pluie s'abattît sur le château, elle gigotait de plus en plus en gémissant, la terre tremblât doucement.

Le jeune comprit qu'en plus de contrôler les éléments, ses émotions contrôlaient le temps. Alors pour éviter une tempête fasse rage et qu'un tremblement de terre ne détruise le château il la prit dans ses bras pour essayer de la calmer ce qui fit effet immédiatement.

Il la lâcha une fois qu'il fût bien sûr qu'elle allait mieux mais 5 minutes après tout recommença il la reprit dans ses bras, et attendit que tout s'arrête. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Ne voulant pas risquer qu'elle replonge dans son cauchemar il ne la lâcha plus, et s'endormi, avec sa petite granger dans les bras en sentant son doux parfum de fleur.

Le lendemain alors que la jeune fille se réveillait doucement sous un rayon de soleil plutôt chaleureux pour la saison. Elle ressentait un bien être qu'elle n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps. Elle ne savait pas d'où sa venait et ne voulais pas savoir. Elle voulait rester comme ça. Sans bouger. Mais elle sentit des bras autour d'elle raffermir leurs prises. Elle décida d'ouvrir ses yeux. Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, ni à l'infirmerie. Elle était toujours dans la chambre de Malfoy. Elle fût heureuse de voir qu'il ne l'avait pas abandonner en la remmenant dans sa chambre ou autre. Il avait tenu parole et avait veillé sur elle cette nuit.

-T'es reveillée ? Demanda une oie rauque et ensommeillée alors que les bras protecteur quitait le corps féminin installer sur le lit.

-Mmm. Oui

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Très bien merci.

-Et toi ? Tu as pas bien dormis ?

-Le temps ou j'ai dormis ou, le reste tu as fait des cauchemars, reveiller la pluie et la terre…

-Oh.. je suis désolée.

- C'est rien. Prête pour reprendre les cours ?

-Non ! Elle se redressa directement. On va se préparer et tu vas m'accompagnée voir l'autre folle de directrice !

-Granger se rebelle ! Et pourquoi je devrais t'accompagner ?

-Parce que ce que je vais lui dire te concerne, et pour ma protection, fit elle en le regardant et en lui tendant un sourire en coin comme lui seul savait les faire, je te rappel qu'hier tu as promis de veiller sur moi jour et nuit !

-Tu m'as eu ! Et en quoi ce que tu vas lui dire me concerne ?

-Tu verras là-bas ! Vas prendre ta douche je vais chercher des vêtements dans ma chambre.

Une fois qu'ils furent préparés ils sortirent sans entendre les salutations de l'elfe qui se cachait sous la neige du tableau. Ils se rendirent jusqu'au bureau de la directrice. Elle leur ouvrit la porte et un sourire bienveillant se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle apperçue la gryffondor.

-Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy entrez !

-Comment allez-vous Miss?

-Mieux mais pas grâce à vous madame! Malfoy et moi avons eu une discution très surprenante hier et j'ai appris que vous étiez la principale fautive de mon état. Je ne vous en tiendrais en partie pas rigueur car comme l'a dit mon homologue hier soir vous pensiez à ma securité.

-Oh et bien merci Miss. Le pouvoir s'est montrer ?

-Oui. C'est à ce sujet que je voulais vous voir d'ailleurs.

-Je vous écoute.

-Je pense que vous savez qu'il est important maintenant que je m'entraine à contrôler les éléments…

-Tout à fait !

-Bien alors je pense que vous ne verrez aucuns inconvénients à ce que je ne suive plus les cours jusqu'à ce que cela soit fait.

-Et comment compter vous faire ?

-De la même manière que lorsque j'étais dans le coma, vous nous ferez parvenir nos cours à Malfoy et moi. Celui-ci restera à mes côtés durant cette périodes pour m'aider à accepter et dompter mon pouvoir.

-Mr Malfoy ? Vous êtes d'accord avec cela ?

Bien sûr Hermione ne lui avait pas demandé son avis, mais hier il avait promis d'être là pour elle alors il serait là !

-Tout à fait, je pense qu'elle a besoin d'aide.

-Et pourquoi ne pas demander l'aide de vos amis Miss ?

-Car pour le moment à mes yeux se ne sont plus mes amis.

-Bien, fit-elle déçue. Il ne reste qu'un point à eclaircir, comment je vais expliquer votre absence ?

-Vous trouverez, vous savez très bien comment cacher des choses importantes au gens. Sur-ce Hermione se leva et parti pour rentrer dans leur appartements suivit de près par son blond serpent.

* * *

**Voilà! j'espere que vous avez aimer! avant de quitter la page oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez!**

**bisous bisous**


	10. tout pour la voir sourire

Bonjour bonjour ! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis du temps a publier ce chapitre ! J'ai été malade et ensuite j'ai eu un soucis avec mon traitement de texte - -' ! La loose quoi !

Bienvenue à **labelge **! ça me fait plaisir de te voir suivre mes deux fic :D

**Loupa4** Merciiiiiiiii :D une review toute simple mais qui me touche vraiment ! j'espère que se chapitre te plaira !

Bienvenue à **sscg**, **Kristin Kreuk**, et **manoa-bella **! Merci de follow :D

Bonne lecture à tous et encore désolée pour publier si tard !

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**Tout pour la voir sourire**

La routine de nos préfets en chefs s'était établie depuis plusieurs jours déjà. En effet depuis leur entretien avec la directrice ceux-ci n'avaient pas quitté leur appartement. Hermione ne voulant toujours voir personnes avait décidé de ne même plus aller à la grande salle pour prendre ses repas. C'était donc Draco qui se chargeait de faire des allez retours aux cuisines pour leur apporter de quoi manger le soir, sauf quand il n'en avait pas le courage, Dobby leur amenait de quoi se restaurer.

Ils ne faisant pas grand choses de leurs journées, ils avaient compris qu'en premier lieu avant de pouvoir contrôler ses pouvoirs Hermione devait d'abord aller mieux. Et ce n'était pas choses facile quand la cause de ces tourments venait chaque jour frappé aux tableaux qui protégeait leur salle commune. Ron,Harry,Ginny,Fred et Georges venaient en effet chaque jour pour essayer de voir la brune. Ils restaient la derrière le tableau à la supplier de leurs ouvrir pour qu'ils puissent s'expliquer, s'excuser.

-Tu ne comptes toujours pas leur ouvrir?

-Non, je ne veux toujours pas les voir, et ils peuvent revenir encore tous les jours ça ne changera rien!

Draco sentait sa voix trembler, comme chaque soir, Quand ils n'étaient qu'à quelque mettre d'elle.

-Tu n'iras pas mieux tant qu'ils seront là à frapper.

-Et ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont décidé de m'expliquer les choses que j'irai mieux non plus. Rien ne peut pardonner ce qu'ils ont fait !

-Je le sais petite Granger...

-Alors va leur dire s'il te plait!

Il ne put pas résister à la jeune fille en voyant qu'elle allait bientôt à nouveau pleurer. Il se leva donc et furieux contre eux il ouvra le tableau d'un coup. Il sortit et referma le tableau derrière lui pour ne pas leur laisser le temps d'aller la voir.

-Partez et arrêtez de venir !

-Tu n'as pas à nous dire ce qu'on doit faire ! On doit lui parler! S'emporta Ron

-Elle ne veut pas vous voir, ni vous entendre.

-Mais pourtant il le faut! s'écria Ginny.

-Réfléchissez un peu, vous avez faire une sacré erreur, mais surtout vous lui avez fait beaucoup de mal, et si vous continuez à venir la harcelez elle n'ira pas mieux, et n'acceptera jamais de vous parlez!

-Mais... Elle a besoin de nous... Tenta Harry.

-Non pas pour le moment!

-Et toi pourquoi ça ne la gêne pas que tu restes? S'emporta à nouveau le roux.

-Tu es un idiot Weasley!

-Répète un peu pour voir?

-Tu es un idiot! Ce sont mes appartements autant que les siens, c'est normal que je puisse y être! Tu n'as aucune jugeote?

-...Et en plus moi je ne suis pas un ami qui l'a trahit... C'est donc plus facile pour elle.

-Maintenant partez et laissez la! Elle reviendra quand elle sera prête. Et si jamais vous venez encore la faire chier... je ne resterais pas gentil très longtemps!

Et sur ce il rentra à nouveau entre les murs qui protégeaient sa colocataire.

-Merci...

-On va dormir?

-OUI. dit-elle en souriant.

Un sourire, un simple geste mais il fit plaisir au serpentard, car elle n'avait pas souri depuis trop longtemps à son gout.

Il partit en sa compagnie dans sa chambre, lieu où ils dormaient tous les deux depuis le soir de son réveil.

Elle ne ressentait pas un besoin de dormir avec lui par peur de retourner seule dans sa chambre, mais plus par habitude, et par peur de ne plus se sentir protégée. Les bras qu'il refermait sur elle toutes les nuits étaient des barrières de sécurité.

Lui avait contre son gré pris gout à dormir avec elle A sentir sa peau emprisonnée sous sa musculature. Il était le rempart de survit de la gryffondor, mais elle, elle était sa bouée de sauvetage, celle que l'on attrape in extremis avant de couler, au moment où l'on a plus la force de nager.

Plus d'un mois est passé. Hermione va mieux, sa lui arrive même de rire avec Draco. Aujourd'hui la neige laisse tomber ses premiers flocons, Elle les regarde par la fenêtre en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait noter sur son parchemin à rendre au cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Tandis que le blond lui, s'entraine à lancer des sortilèges.

Elle se remit à écrire comme si les petites taches blanches qui semblaient vouloir colorer le sol du parc l'avait inspirée. Son devoir fut rapidement terminé.

-Finit! Souri-t-elle. T'en ai où toi?

-J'arrête aussi!

-Il neige!

-J'ai vu. C'est peut-être temps Noel c'est dans 5 jours!

-Oui, elle sourit encore. J'aimerai qu'il neige plus. Faire un bonhomme et une bataille de boule de neige!

-Essaie! Essaie de faire tomber plus de neige! On a compris qu'avec tes émotions les éléments agissent. C'est une bonne raison pour tenter de contrôler ton pouvoir non?

-Oui! Mais comment?

- Je ne sais pas … tu ressens quoi quand il neige ?

-Je me sens comme une enfant, une nostalgie en quelque sorte. Le froid de la neige me fait me sentir vivante, je peux courir sous les flocons, m'allonger dans la neige sans sentir le froid qu'elle procure. J'oublie en quelque sorte mes problèmes, ou si j'y pense ils me font devenir plus forte, comme si je savais que l'avenir était meilleur. La nostalgie, et l'espoir réunit, avec l'envie que le temps s'arrête pour que je ressente ce bien être indéfiniment.

-Ok, on va essayer quelque chose petite Granger !

-Quoi ?

-Ferme les yeux… imagine toi sous les flocons… imagine toi enfant en train de jouer avec la neige, imagine toi simplement sous les gros flocons avec tous ce que tu viens de me décrire !

La détentrice du pouvoir s'exécuta, elle ferma les yeux et pensa fermement, à son enfance, a ses parent et elle faisant un bonhomme de neige, a ses amis moldus venant la chercher en lançant des boules de neiges a sa fenêtre … _LA NOSTALGIE, _elle s'imagina plus vieille de quelque année courant sur ce sol blanc, trébuchant à cause d'un cailloux cacher par la nappe nacré. Elle s'imagina recevoir un tas de boule de neige jeté par des enfants. Un monde ou seul la joie est maitre. _L'ESPOIR…_

Elle se sentit bien, avec toutes ces images traversant son esprit, alors elle ouvrit les yeux. Regarda son compagnon. Puis la fenêtre, mais ça n'avait pas marché. Alors elle recommença en voyant plus de choses, mais à nouveau ça ne fonctionna pas. Elle essaya et retenta autant de fois qu'elle pus, mais au bout d'une demi-heure rien n'avais changer dehors.

Elle soupira…

-On va essayer autre chose…

-Quoi ? Y a rien à faire Malfoy, j'y arrive pas !

-Et alors ? Tu veux abandonner ?

-Je … Non !

-Voilà la petite gryffondor ! Les rouges et ors n'abandonnent jamais n'est-ce pas ?

-Non.

-Alors habille toi, met une cape, on sort !

-Mais on ne peut pas ! Je te rappelle qu'on n'est pas censé être à poudlard mais à Beaubâton ! Si quelqu'un nous voyais ?

- Il y a une sortie a Pré-au-lard personne ne nous verra ils sont tous partis !

-Non pas les élèves qui n'ont pas atteint la troisième année.

-Bien alors on ira dans un endroit que je sais qu'aucun élève ne connait !

-Et comment ?

-En balai !

-Hors de questions !

-Tu abandonnes ?

-Non, mais… je ne sais pas manipuler un balai…

-Je conduirai tu te mettras derrière moi… Si tu as peur tu fermeras les yeux.

-Je… D'accord.

Ils prirent leurs capes. Draco ouvrit la fenêtre et appela son balai à l'aide d'un accio. Une foi qu'il fut arrivé il monta dessus, et expliqua à la brune comment elle devait monter dessus et se tenir à lui. Elle fit exactement comme il dit. Mais quand il décolla, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit cri aigue de ses lèvres, cacha sa tête dans le dos du blond.

Il ne dit rien ne voulant pas la rendre mal à l'aise. Il prit de l'altitude pour être sûr qu'aucun n'élève présent dans le parc ne puisse les voir. Ils volèrent trop longtemps au gout d'Hermione mais finirent par atterrirent.

-Ouvre les yeux, on est arrivé !

-Woow, c'est beau ici !

-Oui.

-On est où ?

-De l'autre côté du lac noir.

L'endroit était splendide. On voyait un bout du lac, sans deviner pour autant qu'il prenait fin quelque part. En bordure de celui-ci sur la gauche se trouvait quelque buissons, sur la droite un bois, surement la prolongation de la forêt interdite. En y regardant bien en réalité elle continuait plus loin tout autour d'eux, comme s'il se trouvait dans une clairière. Avec plusieurs gros rochers qui se trouvaient par-ci par-là. Le tout était recouvert d'une fine pellicule blanche que laissaient les flocons en tombant.

-ça te plait ?

-C'est magnifique ! Oh regarde là-bas vers les buissons, un petit lapin !

Il sourit.

-Aller petite Granger il faut s'y mettre ! On va commencer doucement ! ok ?

Elle acquiesce.

-On va s'approcher de l'eau, et tu vas essayer de la glacer.

-D'accord.

Elle s'approcha doucement s'assit à même le sol, s'entend le froid parcourir le bas de son corps. Mais elle en fit abstraction. Elle mit la pointe de ses doigts dans l'eau. Faisant fit encore une fois du froid.

Elle ferma les yeux. Le froid, il n'y a pas plusieurs façon de le ressentir à l'intérieur de soi… Elle ne connaissait que trop bien le sentiment qu'il fallait éprouver… _LA SOLITUDE_.

Elle fit le vide dans sa tête laissant le noir imprégner son corps et son cœur. Et comme si elle l'avait toujours fait elle caressa la surface du lac. Un mouvement tendre et à la foi vide, ferme et amoureux. Elle se concentra et continua comme si plus rien n'avait de sens que cette solitude, comme si elle voulait la noyer dans cette eau qui renfermait tant de créatures magique. Elle arrêta le mouvement de ses, les leva un peut, à quelques centimètres de l'eau. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle sentait comme une électricité au bout de ses bras, comme une énergie qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Alors elle la laissa s'échapper pour voir l'eau commencer à geler une fine couche de glace s'étala sur le lace doucement, laissant voir quelque cristaux se former, plus brillant a certains endroit. Pui elle ferma les mains, retenant encore l'énergie qu'elle avait laissé sortir.

Elle se retourna et lui sourit.

-J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi ! Malfoy !

Il ne pouvait lui répondre, il la regardait s'extasier. Qu'elle était belle avec ce sourire, cet air enfantin. Elle semblait si vivante, comme si elle n'avait souffert.

-Je suis fière de toi ! Il s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras !

-Merci c'est grâce à toi ! Allez la neige maintenant !

-Vas-y je croie en toi !

Elle ferma les yeux et s'agenouilla dans le duvet blanc. Elle y enfonça ses doigts. Elle n'eut pas besoin de ressentir quoique ce soit, elle avait juste confiance cette fois ci. Elle carressa la neige laissant ses mains s'en impreigner puis d'un coup elle les leva au ciel. L'énergie était là. Elle le sentait. Elle ouvrit les yeux et la laissa sortir.

Des flocons énormes les rejoignirent. Tombant su ciel, comme de gros paquets. Elle regarda Draco tout en laissant l'énergie sortir. Elle lui sourit en montrant toutes ses dents. Puis se mit à rire. Un rire d'enfant, un rire joyeux. Le plus beau rire que le brun n'est jamais entendu ! Sans le vouloir il se mit à rire aussi…. Merlin comme il se sentit bien à la voir heureuse !

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors alors ? Reviews ! :D


	11. un feu hardant

**Jenifael09 :**Merci beaucoup j'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant !

**Ophdess et Hermione Malfoy :** Merci de lire ma fic et de la suivre ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à votre gout !

**Loupa4 : **Je suis très heureuse que ma fic soit une de tes favorite ! Je compte bien faire en sorte qu'elle le reste !

* * *

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**Un feu hardant.**

Elle tournait sur elle-même en regardant le ciel, les bras écartés. Elle continuait de rire. Douce folie d'enfance. Elle finit par perdre l'équilibre et s'enfonça dans la neige en tombant. Elle ferma les yeux tout en gardant son sourire. Elle entendit son homologue arriver et attendit qu'il soit assez proche d'elle pour lui lancer de la poudre blanche au visage.

Lui avait retrouvé son enfance en la voyant si heureuse. Alors s'en réfléchir il répondit a la jeune fille du même geste, et s'en suivit une bataille de neige qui dura presque une heure. Ils ne parlaient pas profitait simplement du moment de liberté qui leur était offert. De ce moment d'insouciance qui les laissait rire et s'amuser comme ils ne l'avaient pas fait depuis longtemps.

Draco se faisait lamentablement battre par la rouge et or. Alors en mauvais joueur il sortit sa baguette et souleva une bosse de neige qu'il envoya sur elle ? Ce qui la fit tomber. Elle était au sol, presque totalement recouverte.

-Tu m'as eu Malfoy ! C'est ainsi que la bataille infantile pris fin.

-Tu m'as épuisé ! s'exclama celui-ci en s'allongeant à ses côtés.

Hermione se redressa quelque peu, s'époussetant essayant d'enlever le froid velours blanc qui la recouvrait puis elle se rapprocha de lui. Lui pris la main et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Merci ! Dit-elle simplement.

-De quoi petite Granger ? répondit-il en se redressant à l'aide de ses coudes tout en gardant sa main dans la sienne.

-De m'avoir emmené ici, de m'avoir fait utiliser une partie de mon pouvoir, pour m'avoir rendu le sourire !

-Ya pas de quoi ! Pis pour être honnête j'en avais marre de te voir faire la gueule et pleurer à tout bout de champ !

-Pourquoi ?

-Met toi à ma place c'est déprimant de vivre avec quelqu'un qui ne sourit jamais !

Elle rit.

-Non je veux dire, pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ?

-Parce que je te l'ai promis.

-Tu n'étais pas obliger de me faire cette promesse, et rien ne t'obliges non plus à la tenir !

-Petite Granger… Si j'ai rejoint l'ordre du phœnix ce n'est pas pour rien !

-Raconte-moi.

-Pas ici !

-Alors rentrons !

-D'accord. Il se leva récupéra son balais d'un accio car la neige l'avait recouvert et il n'était plus visible à l'œil.

Elle monta derrière lui, le tenant à la taille. Elle n'avait pas peur qu'il décolle. Elle se sentait bien avec lui qu'elle en oublia sa peur du vide. Elle se sentait en sécurité. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de voler aussi haut que pour leur venue, car la neige obscurcissait le ciel. Personne ne pouvait les voir. Après un virage qui avait poussé Hermione à se coller au blond, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et profita de la vue. Le parc et le château recouvert d'une épaisse couche blanche qui scintillait. C'était magnifique !

Ils arrivèrent sur le balcon de leur appartement. Descendirent du balai et rentrèrent tout en fermant la fenêtre.

-Ouuuuh maintenant qu'on est à l'intérieur je me rends compte que je suis frigorifié et trempé !

-C'est le principe de la neige Malfoy !

-Tu peux faire quelque chose ?

-Tu ne sais plus te servir de ta baguette ?

-Si.

-Alors ?

-Essaye Granger !

-Bien.

Elle s'approcha de lui. Elle n'avait pas vraiment confiance en elle. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait contrôlé comme élément pour pouvoir glacer le lac ou faire tomber encore plus la neige. Etait-ce l'air en le rendant plus froid ? Ou bien l'eau ? Ou encore même les deux à la fois.

Elle posa les mains sur son torse et se sentit fébrile. Pourquoi ? Surement le stress de ne pas y arriver, la peur de ne pas savoir comment faire. Ou la présence du seul être qui lui tendait la main dans cette période sombre sous sa peau. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Il lui fit un mouvement de tête pour la pousser à essayer.

Elle ferma doucement les yeux elle essaya de se concentrer. Elle ne savait pas ce quel sentiment aurait pu déclencher son pouvoir cette fois ci alors elle se concentra simplement sur lui. Elle voyait des images défiler dans sa tête. Draco en première année tendant la main à harry. _ESPOIR. _Draco plus tard l'insultant pour la première fois de Sang de Bourbe. _PEINE. _Draco fuyant a toute Vitesse et en criant dans la forêt interdite. _PEURE._ Elle frappant Draco en troisième année. _HAINE. _Ses mains frissonnèrent légèrement. Draco bien plus tard lui tenant la main à l'infirmerie, lui parlant tout bas eux deux dans la salle commune, lui, lui racontant la fameuse prophétie. _DESESPOIR. _Lui en train de lui promettre qu'il serait toujours là…. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle sentit l'énergie l'envahir.

Ce n'était pas la même que lorsqu'elle était dehors. Une énergie Douce avec un sentiment d'être protégée, comme dans un cocon où rien ne pourrai lui arrivé. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux pour se fondre dans les siens. La puissance augmentait au bout de ses doigts mais elle ne laissait rien sortir. Ses yeux gris si brillants, elle avait l'impression de voir à travers son regard ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Elle n'était pas sûre d'elle, de ce qu'elle voyait de ce qu'elle ressentait mais elle osa tout de même un geste qu'elle regretterait peut être un jour. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond, et laissa échapper son énergie. _AMOUR ?_

Ils ne purent dire à cet instant si c'est cette sensation de chaleur qui leur fit se rapprocher encore. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que le serpentard pris la jeune lionne dans ses bras et approfondie ce baiser. Comme si il ne pourrait plus respirer si il mettait fin. Comme si elle retomberait dans le coma si elle venait à s'écarter. Comme si ce baiser les réunissait en une seule et unique personne, comme si ce moment leur redonnait la vie…

A bout de souffle ils se quittèrent. Draco recula d'un pas, Hermione laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps. Lui, la regardait. Elle gardait les yeux clos, la tête obstinément baissée.

Elle avait réussi, pensait-elle. Elle n'avait plus froid et ses vêtements semblaient secs. Mais elle n'osa pas lever les yeux vers lui. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris d'agir ainsi. Peut-être avait elle se symptôme qu'elle avait souvent vu dans les films, ou lu dans les livres à l'eau de roses. Celui où les femmes tombaient éperdument amoureuse de celui qui leur avait sauvé la vie. Mais lui…

-Je suis désolée, elle murmurait.

Il lui prit le menton et releva doucement son visage. Elle gardait ses yeux fermés.

-Tu as réussis Petite Granger !

-…

-Regarde-moi.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Et pourquoi ?

-…

-As-tu peur de moi ?

-De toi non.

-De quoi alors ?

-De ce que tu pourrais me dire, de ce que je pourrais voir dans tes yeux.

-Tu as peur que je te rejette ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu as peur que j'ai apprécié ?

-Peut-être les deux.

-Regarde-moi. Fit-il en lui caressant doucement la joue.

Alors elle obéit. Elle ouvrit les yeux et plongea à nouveau son regard dans ses yeux aux couleurs semblables à celles du ciel. Elle ne pouvait plus détourner son regard, comme aspirée. Lui la voyait complètement perdue. Comme si elle avait peur qu'il lui en veuille, et en même temps comme si elle craignait ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

-Embrasse-moi… Un nouveau murmure. Une demande. Une supplication.

Il ne put y résister. Il se pencha et obéit à son tour. Un nouveau baiser, moins timide. Plus sûr. De ces lèvres scellées, il lui fit une nouvelle promesse. Sans un mot, elle comprit. Il lui promettait à nouveau de ne pas la laisser tomber. De toujours être auprès d'elle. La même promesse, mais elle prenait un autre sens. _L'AMOUR …_

La chaleur parcourait encore une fois leur corps. Les flammes de la cheminée jouaient dangereusement avec les pierres qui les entouraient.

Un sentiment de feu hardant brulant en eux, faisait battre leur cœur à un rythme qui jusque-là leur était inconnu. Draco pris Hermione dans ses bras alors que celle-ci installait les siens sur ses épaules. La magie du moment à voulu qu'aucun des deux ne se rende compte de leurs actes mais s'ils les étudiant avec précautions, qu'ils les exécutaient avec délicatesses. C'est grâce à cette magie que sans avoir compris avant d'y être installé qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le lit du serpentard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda doucement Draco, pour ne pas brusquer ni la détentrice du pouvoir ni l'instant qu'il vivait.

-On vit, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Il sourit puis l'embrassa à nouveau. Un simple baiser, tout ce qu'il y a de plus chaste. Il la regarda. Ils avaient chacun une lueur de désir dans les yeux. Cette étoile qui brille. Un nouveau murmure…

-Fait moi vivre cette nuit Draco… Fait moi l'amour.

Il obéit encore une fois. Il ne pouvait résister à aucune de ses demandes. Mais celle-là les dépassait toutes. Alors Avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable il exécuta les ordres. Il la fit vivre cette nuit-là comme si sa vie à lui en dépendait. Il la couvrit de caresses et de baisers comme si le monde autour d'eux n'existait plus. Il la déshabilla comme on ouvre un cadeau que l'on nous a dit fragile. Il l'embrassait dans un mélange de fouge et de passion. Un feu hardant brulait en lui, brulait pour elle.

Cette nuit-là tout deux firent l'amour comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait avant. Ils vivaient comme jamais ils n'aurais pus l'imaginer. A l'encontre de la volonté des dieux eux-même.

* * *

Comme d'habitude je vais vous demander ce que vous en pensez! Alors oublier pas de me laisser une petite Review pour me le dire!

à bientôt

bisous bisous.


End file.
